walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Verlin's Feed
Verlin's Feed & Seed Co. is a farming business in rural Georgia, located near Woodbury, Georgia, and the West Georgia Correctional Facility. This location is the meeting spot for The Governor and Rick Grimes to negotiate for peace, and later to hand over Michonne as a part of the peace deal between their two communities. Pre-Apocalypse Rural Georgia The feed & seed store complex is made up of a couple of buildings and silos, where the grain was stored. The store was most likely utilized by local farmers for their farming needs, from planting crops to feeding livestock. Post-Apocalypse When the outbreak began, it appears the feed store complex was abandoned. Season 3 "Arrow on the Doorpost" Andrea sets up a meeting between The Governor and Rick Grimes at the feed store. Rick, Daryl Dixon, and Hershel Greene arrive first, ensuring the area is safe. Rick ventures into the building where the meeting is set up and meets The Governor. Andrea, Milton Mamet, and Caesar Martinez arrive shortly after. Andrea heads inside to moderate the meeting while the other men remain outside, though Andrea joins them soon after she is kicked out of the meeting. When walkers approach, Andrea, Daryl, and Martinez take down the undead threat and the two men engage in competition on killing the walkers and start a conversation afterwards. Meanwhile, The Governor and Rick talk for a long time before coming to an agreement in handing over Michonne for peace between Woodbury and the prison. "This Sorrowful Life" Merle Dixon takes a car he hot-wired from a motel and lures zombies to the feed store by blaring music. He jumps out of the car while it is still moving, luring walkers to the area where The Governor and his men are stationed, waiting to ambush Rick's group and capture Michonne. Merle retreats into a building and starts picking off The Governor's men as they shoot at the invading walkers. Eight men, including Ben, are killed. Before Merle could kill anymore, a walker inside the shack he is hiding in attacks him, forcing him to fight back. The scuffle causes Merle to fall out of the shack into open view, where Martinez and other Woodbury soldiers beat him. The Governor, enraged, drags Merle back into the shack and beats him, breaking his arm and biting off two fingers before shooting him in the chest. Daryl arrives at the feed store to find many corpses, both walkers and Woodbury soldiers alike, before finding an undead Merle feeding on Ben's corpse. Daryl, in tears, mourns the death of his older brother and stabs a knife into Merle's head several times in a rage. Inhabitants Survivors *None Deaths *Five Woodbury soldiers - Directly killed or caused by Merle *Ben - Accidentally shot by Merle while he was trying to kill The Governor *Merle Dixon - Shot in the chest by The Governor; later re-animates and is killed by his brother, Daryl *Numerous count of zombies Appearances TV Series Season 3 *"Arrow on the Doorpost" *"This Sorrowful Life" ru:Корма и семена Верлина Category:Locations Category:TV Series Category:TV Series Locations